Minecraft: The Curse of the Enderman
by nester12345
Summary: Steve, a loyal shipmate of a three-man crew had his ship destroyed by the ocean, today in this chapter, he talks with his captain about the new crewmate, whom he likes very much (It's a girl X3)


Minecraft: The Curse of the Enderman

Chapter 1

Scene I

Setting: Ship, afternoon

_Enter Steve_

Steve wears a cyan-blue shirt, and a pair of blue jeans

_Enter Jacob_

Jacob wears a white sailor hat, a white shirt with a black skull on the front, and black jeans

_Steve carves a wooden wheel the size of a nut_

_Jacob leans forward from the balcony and looks down at Steve's work_

**Jacob: What's the wheel for, Steve?**

_Steve stiffens and turn around, looking up_

**Steve: Oh, nothing.**

_Steve turns back to his work_

**Jacob: it's for our other crew member, isn't it?**

_Steve stiffens again_

**Steve: N-no! This is just a little wheel I'm making for repairing my wooden cart...**

**Jacob: Why does it have a place for a jewel?**

_Steve turns and throws his carving knife at Jacob_

_Jacob catches the sharp side of the knife and throws it back at Steve_

**Steve: AH!**

_Steve jumps back from his chair_

**Steve: What's the big idea?!**

**Jacob: Shut up and make your love ring.**

**Steve: It's not a love ring!**

_Steve takes the knife from the floor and heads back to his chair, resuming on working on his ring_

_Enter Jessica_

Jessica wears a striped tank top, blue bandena, and and a torn mini skirt

_Jessica walks over by Steve and leans on him_

**Jessica: What's that Steve?**

_Steve stiffens and blushes_

**Jacob: (Whispers) His love ring for you...**

**Jessica: What was that, Jacob?**

**Jacob: I SAID THAT'S HIS LO-**

**Steve: LUCKY RING, yes, it's a lottery ring.**

_Steve sweats_

**Jessica: That's cool, does it give you luck**

_Steve sweats more_

**Steve: Y-yeah..**

**Jessica: Oh really?**

**Steve: Yes, yes it's for luck.**

**Jessica: Well i hope you give me a lucky ring tomorrow for my birthday!**

_Steve smiles_

_Jessica smiles, then walks away_

_Exit Jessica_

**Steve: Wait...BIRTHDAY?!**

_Steve paces around panicingly_

**Steve: How was I supposed to know it was her birthday, damn it!**

_Steve kicks the work table, causing the wooden ring to fly off the table, therefore plummeting into the water_

**Steve: SHIT!**

**Jacob: Oh what a shame...**

**Steve: Shut up! If you say another word, I'll turn your mouth inside out!**

**Jacob: Oh, if you're going to do that, then I'm not going to give you that replacement ring**

**Steve: Yeah, right, like if you actually do have a replacement ring...**

_Jacob takes out a golden ring with a small diamond encrusted in it._

_Steve gets down on his knees and bows._

**Steve: I'm sorry for all the hurt I caused you.**

**Jacob: Hm, you're going to do a lot better than that.**

**Steve: Okay, what do i have to do?**

**Jacob: Tell her how you feel.**

**Steve: Isn't that kind of unfair?**

**Jacob: Look, tell her how you feel, and I'll give you the ring**

**Steve: Fine, but after her birthday, okay?**

**Jacob: Deal**

_Steve and Jacob do a handshake_

**Jacob: So tell me, why do you like Jessica?**

**Steve: Well, first of all she's cute, second, she's like a best friend to me, third, she's cute**

**Jacob: I think it's because she was leaning on you with her breasts on your back?**

**Steve: No!**

**Jacob: I'm sure it's because of the boobies**

**Steve: No, okay, remember that time when we went to the village that was raided by pirates?**

**Jacob: I think...**

_End scene one_

Scene Two

Setting: FLASHBACK: Raided Village, dawn

_Enter Steve_

_Enter Jacob_

**Steve: What the hell happened here?**

_Jacob looks down and picks up a golden ring with a small diamond encrusted on it_

**Jacob: looks like there was a pirate raid**

_Enter villager_

**villager: That is correct.**

**Steve: Oh my god, you look terrible**

**villager: Please, help my daughter...she is very ill.**

_The villager goes to a destroyed shack._

_Steve and Jacob follow_

_The villager kneels to a girl, looks like a slender eighteen year old girl with red hair and wears a robe, which looks like a monk's robe _

**villager: Here she is, please...help her...**

**Jacob: We'll do the best we can, sir.**

_Jacob takes out a bottle of his finest potions_

**Jacob: Miss...miss!**

_Jacob nudges on the girl_

_The girl opened her eyes_

**Girl: Y-yes?**

**Jacob: Please drink this...**

**Girl: N-n-n-no!**

**villager: Please, honey**

_The girl covers her mouth with both hands_

**Jacob: Don't worry, it will heal you**

**Girl: (Muffled) No!**

**Jacob: Please?**

_Steve sits by the girl_

_The girl looks petrified and stares at him_

_Steve smiles_

**Steve: Will it help if I hold your hand?**

_After a short while, the girl looks at the villager_

_The villager nods at her_

_The girl slowly grabbed Steve's hand and opens her mouth_

**Jacob: And, down the hatch it goes...**

_Jacob poured the potion into the girl's mouth_

_The girl squeezed Steve's hand hard_

**Girl: It's awful!**

**Jacob: It's a potion, it's supposed to be awful.**

**Steve: It would be better if you could just use one of your Elixir-**

**Jacob: No.**

_The girl coughed and vomited for a while, then sat up on her bed and stretched_

**Girl: Ahhh! I feel better now!**

_The villager got into his hands and knees and bowed_

**villager: Thank you for healing my daughter! I will reward you with food, supplies, and valubles!**

**Steve: Alright, finally, some food!**

_The ground started shaking violently_

**Jacob: Shit! An earthquake?!**

**villager: No! It's the pirates going around for taxes!**

**Steve: That's it, if they're going to mess with a cute girl like her, they have another thing coming!**

_Steve headed for the door_

_Jacob looked out the window_

**Jacob: Steve, wait!**

_Steve grabbed the handle of the door_

**Steve: What?**

_Jacob pointed out the window_

_Steve peeked out_

**Steve: Oh, shit!**

_A gigantic crowd of pirates swarmed the house_

_A big pirate wearing a blue coat and has dual iron swords comes out of the crowd_

**Leader pirate: You in there, Meturav?**

_villager comes out of his house_

**Villager: Please leave my house and my daughter!**

_Leader pirate walks toward the villager and points his sword at him_

**Leader pirate: You still owe me 80 emeralds, Meturav...**

**Villager: Please just wait for a little longer, I currently have 60 emeralds!**

T_he villager took out a wool sack with emeralds in it_

_The Leader pirate swatted the sack and readied his sword_

**Villager: N-no! No please! Please, I'll give you the emeralds! Please just wait a little longer!**

**Leader pirate: Too late!**

_The Leader pirate swung his sword so hard, when it cut the villager's side, it left no stain on the iron blade._

**Villager:...Jessica...**

_The villager fell on his side, his body was cut in two_

_The Leader Pirate stabbed the villager's head, ripped it off the corpse, and took a bite of his skull_

_The girl screamed ran outside and fell on her knees in front of the villager's corpse, Bawling her eyes out_

**Girl: No! Father!**

**Leader pirate: Well, babe, your father had to die because he didn't pay, but now I regret that...**

**Girl: What?**

**Leader pirate: I bet you're worth 80 emeralds!**

_The Leader pirate grabbed the girl from her arms and plants her to the ground_

**Leader pirate: Yeah, I bet you're worth 80 emeralds...**

_The Leader pirate lifts up the girl's robe_

**Girl: No! Please!**

_The girl kicks the pirate in the face and tries to run back into the house_

_The leader pirate grabs her from the leg and pulls her back to him_

**Leader pirate: You're going to get it now you bitch!**

_The Leader pirate lifts the robe and a sword appeared in front of him, he looks up..._

_Steve pointed the sword at the Leader pirate_

**Steve: Get off her, now.**

_The Leader pirate slowly stood up, and pointed one of his swords at Steve_

**Leader pirate: Listen here, shit head, I don't care who the fuck you are and where you came from, but nobody, I mean nobody tells me what to do! We are The GauntletS! We are a pirate crew who will kill anyone who's in our way between us and anything that we want! And what we want is pleasure from that babe!**

_The crowd cheers in agreement_

_Steve goes in front of the girl and takes fighting stance_

**Steve: Well, I am the one in the way, come and get me!**

_The girl grabs Steve by the leg_

**Girl: Please don't! I don't want someone sacrificing their lives for me, just like my father!**

**Steve: Listen, I'm not doing this just for you, I'm doing that for your father too...**

_The girl stares at Steve_

_Steve stares back_

_Jacob comes behind Steve_

**Jacob: Uh, Steve?**

**Steve: Yeah?**

_Jacob smashes a potion bottle on his head_

**Steve: Ow! What was that for?!**

**Jacob: It's a regeneration potion**

**Steve: Oh, really? Alright, lets do this!**

_Steve charges at the Leader pirate_

**Leader pirate: Get him!**

_The GauntletS crew members charged at Steve all at once_

_Jacob threw down a potion which created a barrier that shielded him and the girl_

_Steve tried to block all the attacks he could block, but there were too much enemies near him, he was slashed multiple times, but due to the effects to the potion, he regenerated quickly after getting slashed_

**Jacob: Here you go, Steve!**

_Jacob threw a potion which that illuminated like the sun_

**Steve: Thanks, bud!**

_Steve hit the potion with the sword as hard as he can, just then the sword changed color, it lightened like the potion as he swung, every time he swung the sword, it kept growing bigger and bigger, revealing flames that burned the everything it touched, as it did, it killed most of the GauntletS pirate crew, leaving only a few who ran away, hiding in fear_

_The Leader pirate looked around as the surviving crew members scattered_

**Leader pirate: Cowards! You're not fit to be in GauntletS!**

_The Leader pirate charged at Steve, doing an upper slice toward his stomach and chest_

_Steve fell in pain, and the regeneration grew slower_

**Steve: Jacob, what's happening with the potion?!**

**Jacob: It's wearing off!**

_Steve looked down at his sword as the beautiful glow started to disappear from it, he turned back at Jacob to see that the barrier he created was vanishing_

_The Leader pirate surprised Steve and pulled on his hair_

**Steve: Ah!**

**Jacob: Steve!**

**Girl: Steve!**

**Leader pirate: So, your name's Steve, right?**

**Steve: Yeah, what about it?**

**Leader pirate: I never like people like you, trying to be a hero, protecting the innocent, it's just plain stupid, the weak should be punished and should learn their place, the powerful should be rewarded and be served!**

_The Leader pirate threw Steve into the ground, then stomped on his skull._

**Leader pirate: The weak were put here to give the strong pleasure!**

_The Leader pirate continusly stomps at his head then stops, he breathes heavily_

_Steve pushes himself up from the ground, his face is covered with dirt, grass, and blood_

**Steve: Did you seriously do that?**

**Jacob: Steve, no, you'll make him mad!**

**Steve: No, no, no, no, he literally pulled my hair!**

**Leader pirate: Yeah? What's wrong with that?**

**Steve: It's like if you're gay!**

**Leader pirate: What?!**

_The Leader pirate kicked Steve's face_

_Steve fell over and breathed heavlily, a bruise appeared on his left cheek_

**Steve: I bet you just pretended to almost rape that girl just for your crew's enjoyment!**

**Leader pirate: Shut up!**

_The Leader pirate kicked Steve's gut_

_Steve puked out a puddle of blood and saliva_

**Jacob: Steve, please stop!**

**Steve: I bet you would pleasure ALL the guys at the bar!**

**Leader pirate: I said shut up!**

_The Leader pirate raised his sword, ready to strike_

_Steve smiled wikedly and reached into his pocket_

**Steve: Surprise!**

_Steve pulled out a fancy looking spray, it looked like perfume. he quickly sprayed it at the the Leader pirate's face_

_The Leader pirate's skin and clothing began to sizzle_

**Leader pirate: Gah! What's happening?!**

**Steve: It's acid potion, I made it myself.**

_Steve smiled as the Leader pirate screamed, his body melted into just a puddle in the ground_

_Jacob walked to Steve's side_

**Jacob: You do know that acid isn't really a potion..**

_Steve slowly dropped the empty spray on the puddle_

**Steve: At least I made something that helped me.**

_The girl walked toward them shyly_

_Steve and Jacob turned to her_

**Girl: Um, thank you!**

_The girl bowed stiffly and akwardly_

_Steve smiled once again_

**Steve: Hey, since you lost your dad, how about you sail with us from now on?**

**Girl: Uh, is it okay to sail with you, because...**

_The girl turned her back towards Steve and Jacob_

**Girl: I think I might be just a hassle to you if I were in a ship...**

**Jacob: No, it's no hassle**

_The girl quickly turned_

**Steve: Yeah, we need more crew members, really**

**Girl: Really?!**

_The girl ran toward Steve and hugged him_

_Steve stiffened for a while then hugs her back_

_Both the girl and Steve blushed_

**Jacob: Anyway...what's your name, miss?**

**Girl: My name is Jessica.**

**Steve: What a beautiful name...**

_Steve and the girl looked at each other with innocent eyes, it seemed like nothing can break the concentration of staring at each other_

**Girl: Thank you...**

_End Scene Two_

Scene Three

Setting: PRESENT: Captain's cabin, midnight

**Steve and Jacob: Happy birthday dear Jessica, Happy birthday to you!**

_Jessica blows out candles_

**Steve: What did you wish for?**

**Jessica: I can't tell you that!**

_Steve sighs as he looks at Jessica's face_

_Jacob taps Steve with his elbow_

_Steve looks and nods at Jacob_

**Steve: Uh, Jessica?**

**Jessica: Yeah, Steve?**

**Steve: Can I talk to you outside for a sec?**

**Jessica: Sure**

_Jessica walks out_

_Steve turns to Jacob_

**Steve: I don't think I can do this!**

**Jacob: Then I'm not giving you the ring!**

**Steve: But what if she rejects me?!**

**Jacob: She won't**

**Steve: But-**

**Jacob: I guarantee it.**

_Jacob hands the ring to Steve_

_Steve walks out_

**Steve: Thanks, Jacob**

**Jacob: You better tell her how you feel...**

_Exit Jacob_

_Steve walk onto the deck, where Jessica is leaning on the fence of the deck_

**Steve: Hey.**

**Jessica: Hey!**

_Both Steve and Jessica look at the night_

**Jessica: It's such a beautiful night...**

**Steve: yeah...**

_Steve looked at Jessica's hand, then tried to reach for it_

**Jessica: Steve?**

_Steve quickly jerked his hand away_

**Steve: Y-Yeah?!**

_Jessica turned to him_

**Jessica: I have something to tell you...**

**Steve: Yeah, well, me too, but first, here.**

_Steve bows and opens his hands, revealing a diamond encrusted gold ring_

**Jessica: Is that a-**

**Steve: Yes, it's your present, a lucky ring.**

_Jessica slowly grabs the ring and slid the ring on her middle finger_

**Jessica: It's a perfect fit!**

**Steve: It is?!**

_Jessica hugs Steve_

**Jessica: Thank you, Steve.**

**Steve: Uh...you're...you're welcome!**

_Jessica lets go of Steve_

**Jessica: Now, it's time to tell you..**

**Steve: Tell me what?**

**Jessica: Well...it's just that...I...**

_Jessica blushes_

**Steve: Uh, you're turning red...**

_Jessica turns swiftly around and covers her face_

**Jessica: Ohhh, I can't do this...**

**Steve: What is it?**

_Jessica turns around again and sighs_

**Jessica: Well it's just that...**

**Steve: Yeah?**

_Jessica and Steve move closer, and closer, and closer, they were so close they're in that distance to kiss_

**Jessica: Well, it's just that-**

_A thundering wave crashes on the ship, it tore a hole right in the hull, as Steve covered himself over Jessica for protection, holding tightly_

_Enter Jacob_

**Jacob: You guys okay?!**

**Steve: Yeah, what's happening?!**

**Jacob: We hit the Deeds Reef, I don't the ship can survive this ride!**

_The ship splits in two, sperating Jacob from the rest_

**Steve: Grab my hand!**

_Steve holds out his hand, but the wave crashed into the part of the ship where Steve and Jessica are standing on, Steve flies off the part is the ship, and fell in the water_

**Jessica: NO, STEVE!**

_Steve tries to swim, but the ripples in the current were so powerful, the waves that came over him purged into him, causing him to drown_

_End of scene 3_

_End of chapter 1_


End file.
